


Kiss

by Alnitak7



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, F/M, Hades only wants to be loved back, Older Man/Younger Woman, Petyr Baelish as Hades, Sansa Stark as Persephone, Temporarily Unrequited Love, it's a taste of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alnitak7/pseuds/Alnitak7
Summary: Persephone took him by surprise.





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Flash Fic about Petyr x Sansa as Hades x Persephone. I'm truly in love with these couples' similarities.  
> Enjoy!

                                                                                                                

Persephone took him by surprise. All those days she had been distant, always on her own, wary of the God who kept her like a bird in captivity, starved of sunlight and fresh air. She didn’t know whether to trust him or not since the kidnapping that made her mother furious, but, against the odds, he immediately showed only kindness to her. It seemed he really wanted to put her at ease in his dark reign, win her heart and make her his Queen. That is what he confessed when he offered her a pomegranate cut in two. The one she didn’t eat. The day he had to let her go, Persephone hesitated before going outside: fearlessly moved closer to him, like she never had done before, and, after looking into his eyes for the first time, gently placed a hand on Hades’ rough cheek. She leaned over him while the hand slid to rest on his neck guiding his face towards the soft cheek of her. He felt allowed to give her a delicate kiss, a lovingly one, which he hoped could make her stay beside him for eternity. After that kiss, Persephone, pretending to be the naive girl everybody believed her to be, finally ate some seeds of the pomegranate. The taste was sweet but also sharp, surely like Hades' lips, body and soul so greedy for her. Soon she came back where she belonged. It was then: she took him by surprise.


End file.
